It's Been Too Long
by Rose-Writer17
Summary: Diaval and Maleficent have been apart too long, and Maleficent is feeling quite jealous from the women hounding her servant/sweetheart. What will Maleficent do to claim ownership of him once and for all? Warning: contains some bondage and rated M for a reason


**Okay so I literally had this idea at one o clock last night and haven't slept at all since. I wrote this story pregnant and exhausted, and it is six pages long, so it might not be my best grammar and spelling work.**

**I still like it though!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Maleficent's experiences with human emotions were never pleasant. Hatred and revenge had been foreign to her, betrayal even more alien. It wasn't fae nature to feel such wicked things, and it was incomprehensible how much those emotions had hurt her. Now, however, she was feeling a far more different human emotion.

Jealousy

A few months before, things between Diaval and Maleficent had gotten quite interesting. Diaval had been quite miserable, hardly speaking to Maleficent . He would simply do whatever she asked, and then when he had completed the task he asked to be transformed to his raven self, taking off and not appearing again unless he was summoned. Of course after two weeks of sulking Maleficent's annoyance and curiousity got the better of her.

Flashback

"_I'm tired of your games, Mistress, that's what's wrong." He had answered_

"_Games?" Maleficent said confusedly._

"_Yes! I am tired of you constantly toying with me and my emotions! I have spent twenty years of my life with you! Obeyed your every whim and command! I have risked my life for you countless times and given up my own chance at a life to remain by your side. And yet you barely seem to tolerate me!" Maleficent was shocked at his outburst, and as it seemed, so was he._

_But Maleficent knew what he said to be true, and she felt inexpressibly guilty for making her only friend feel this way. "What is it you wish for me to do." she whispered solemnly, feeling she didn't really want to know the answer._

_He took a deep breath "I can't take being around you anymore, I can't keep denying… what I feel for you. It…hurts… too much. I wish to be released from my service."_

_Maleficent's eyes widened "What do you feel for me?"_

_Diaval sighed "You already know, mistress."_

_She stood, walking over to him, one perfect eyebrow raised in honest curiosity. "Tell me," she spoke softly, her tone kinder than he had ever heard it._

_ "I… I love you." He admitted shakily "I'm in love with you, mistress. I think I always have been."_

_Maleficent spent what seemed like forever frozen, not even breathing as she processed this revelation. Diaval got up to leave, but before he had walked three steps, Maleficent had knocked him over in a kiss._

_End Flashback_

Somehow, the kiss had resulted in them naked, and certain…other things occurring.

Very fun things.

Now, however, Maleficent silently boiled as she watched women of the castle circle around _her _mate, giggling and twirling strands of their hair. They were all extremely beautiful.

It made Maleficent want to kill them.

Diaval politely kept up conversation with them, pausing every once in a while to smile softly at Maleficent. Maleficent smiled back, but the tightness of her eyes betrayed her.

There had been many happenings at the castle for the last few weeks, meaning Diaval and Maleficent spent almost no time together, and they were both quite exhausted. She missed him, _being _with him, very much. She wanted nothing more than to drag him away and lock them in a room together for the rest of the night. And those _women _weren't exactly helping that situation.

So that was exactly what she decided to do.

Maleficent grinned a wicked grin as Diaval yawned, muttering an apology to the women.

"I'm sorry ladies, but something urgent has come up and Diaval and I must see to it immediately," Maleficent called, grabbing said raven-man and pulling him with her. She could hear the women groan disappointedly, and she began walking faster to stop from killing them.

"Mistress, what is this business? Maleficent?" Diaval asked as she hurried them into the bedroom Aurora had situated them in.

She slammed him roughly against the door, fisting his shirt in her hands and kissing him fiercely. He moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"_This _is the business." She growled into his mouth.

He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. They walked over, still kissing as Diaval proceeded to throw her on the bed-careful of her huge wings- and lay on top of her so as not to break their kiss. He trailed kisses down her neck and over her cleavage as she kicked of her shoes.

Her hair had been previously unwrapped so he quickly unlaced yanked down her dress, leaving her beautifully naked beneath him.

"God I've missed you," he sighed, kissing her ruby lips again.

She moaned in agreement, wrapping her legs around his waist again and folding up her wings so she could flip them over. Now _she _was on top. They continued their hot kiss as their fingers explored each other's bodies. Diaval was now grinding into her core, still fully clothed. They had both dearly missed this part of their relationship.

Maleficent slid off Diaval's long coat as he kicked of his own shoes. Diaval never fully laced his shirts, so Maleficent unlaced what little was left, sliding that off his shoulders too. His snowy chest was now bare beneath her, and she began a long trail of hot kisses down his chest. The feeling of her lips on his flesh made him want to cry in ecstasy.

Just as Diaval went to grab Maleficent's breasts that lay tauntingly on his abdomen, a drunken girl's laugh sounded, and Maleficent suddenly remembered the women from before.

And she had a devilish idea.

Thick green vines began to snake up through the floor, and Maleficent quickly grabbed Diaval hands, binding them above him. More vines grew, chaining his feet to the bed posts.

Diaval's eyes widened in shock, shaking and pushing against his binds.

"No, please! Let me touch you." he panted, quickly realising this was Maleficent's way of punishing him. He could see the slight jealousy in her eyes as they spoke.

Maleficent gave a him a wicked grin as she watched him squirm,shaking her head and bringing her lips to his ear.

"I know you don't like it when I…_toy _with you" she whispered, running a hand over his bulge. He gasped out, thrusting into her hand.

She continued "But I promise you, _this _game you will like." Diaval was extremely aroused at her sudden dominance. They had never done this before. Maleficent hated making Diaval feel inferior to her, even when he assured her he had no problem with their relationship. He saw nothing bad about being her servant, especially not now.

She quickly pulled off his socks, and made quick work of his pants. His hard member stood proud and erect, begging for attention.

Neither of them had really ever felt the need for underwear. They both considered it an annoyance, extra pieces of cloth which served no purpose- Diaval didn't even like to wear outer garments.

They both took a moment to relish the feeling of their bare bodies pressed together, having both almost forgotten how _delicious_ it felt. Maleficent took a moment to admire her lover's body.

Maleficent had always admired Diaval's chest, spending most of her spare time ogling what little of it peeked from his unlaced shirts. After a month of intense flying, sword training with Prince Phillip and the various jobs lifting and shifting objects around the castle, each contour of his chest had become more pronounced. He wasn't ridiculously muscled, just enough so every muscle of his arms and chest could be seen.

_Perfect, _Maleficent thought to herself.

She ran a long nail down his chest, tracing his muscles and making him groan and press his lips together. He seemed to be far more sensitive than usual, and Maleficent didn't know if it was just his increased arousal at this new game, the long time apart from each other or his lack of sleep. Or maybe the many drinks he had shared with Prince Phillip earlier. Whatever it was, she _really_ liked it.

She circled his nipple with her fingernail, loving the way he hissed and pulled against his binds. Hoping to hear a louder response, she flicked his nipple and pinched it.

Nothing.

Diaval had locked his teeth together and snapped his eyes closed, not letting a single sound escape him.

Well, that just wouldn't do.

"No, my pet. Open your eyes and relax your jaw. I want to hear your _every _reaction to what I'm doing to you. I want _others_, to hear it. Hear you scream and moan. I want them to know that you're _mine." _ His member became impossibly harder against her bottom.

Diaval had never really cared who heard them together, it was Maleficent who always worried about those things, especially in the castle where Aurora might hear. The fact that she now wanted him to be as vocal as possible, she _wanted_ others to hear, was extremely arousing.

"I don't want any more of those girls near you. You. Are. Mine." Maleficent flicked at his nipple with every word, making him cry out and writhe against her.

"You belong to me, and only _I _can do this to you." She took a lick of his nipple and wrapped her mouth around it, using her tongue to elicit more delicious moans from him.

"Always," he panted. "Only you…Ah, ah!" he panted as she switched to teasing his other nipple.

" I'm yours, always…uuuh!" he thrusted against her, wanting to touch her so badly he ached for it. Diaval could feel her hot wetness just above his crotch, and her taut nipples on his chest as she licked him.

She gave his nipple one last lick before moving downwards across his chest, tracing each scar and outline of muscle with her tongue. A light sheen of sweat made his skin glisten in the dull light from the window.

Diaval was tense, his eyes- which Maleficent had commanded him not to shut- were wide open, following her every move. His hands were clenched into fists above him, and his hair was disarrayed, from banging his head into the mattress and trying to wiggle out of his confines. Maleficent couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. Every part of him, even his feet were perfect!

Of course, she'd never tell him that, his head was big enough.

"Please, Mistress." Diaval panted, having never felt so much at one time in his entire life.

Maleficent grinned "Yes?" Usually Maleficent would reprimand him for not using her name, but now it only made her want him more.

"Please, I… I want to touch you." He begged.

"No," she said sternly, kissing him deeply. "Tonight is _my _turn."

As much as she missed and craved his touch, she wanted this to be only about him, for usually it was him that pleased her. Not that he ever complained about it. Maleficent realised it was probably because it didn't bother him. She was finding it very enjoyable, despite her arousal that had begun to grow uncomfortable.

She placed a hand against her sex, rubbing the slick bundle of nerves in hopes of finding some relief. Diaval's eyes widened as he watched her touch herself, wishing that _he _could be the one pleasing her, but still thoroughly enjoying the view.

Maleficent hadn't realised his eyes trained on her now wet hand, and stopped her movements when she finally noticed. His eyes met hers and she blushed at the dark, aroused look he gave her. Some how, it embarrassed her to touch herself before him, even though he seemed to like it very much. Both Diaval and Maleficent made mental notes about that.

Maleficent hesitantly brought her wet fingers to Diaval's lips, whimpering as he immediately used his tongue and mouth to clean off her sweet juices. The image and sound of him suckling her fingers clean made her stomach knot together, and she knew they both couldn't wait any longer.

She took back her hand and slightly lifted herself off Diaval, lining herself up with his member. She slid down onto him, and the two of them moaned loudly, relishing the feeling they had gone so long without.

Maleficent had yet to feel something that compared with the feeling of Diaval filling her, becoming joined with her, and Diaval felt quite the same.

"Oh Gods!" he breathed, overcome with different emotions, "I forgot how good being inside of you felt."

Maleficent nodded, waiting for herself to get accustomed to his length. She loved the way he filled her so completely when they were positioned this way. They were a perfect fit, puzzle pieces.

Maleficent rotated her hips experimentally, coaxing out soft cries from them both. She began to slowly rise off him, then quickly slammed herself back down. Diaval's head fell back in ecstasy, and he tried to meet her thrusts as well as he could with his tied down body. His eyes were shut tight again.

Maleficent grinned and stopped "eyes open Diaval." she warned, knowing how much it aroused him to see their joint bodies, especially in this position. He forced his eyes open, seeing Maleficent's gorgeous breasts bounce above. He strained against his binds, and she threw her head back as she thrust onto him. Diaval wondered how anyone could be so beautiful. He watched the way her sex engulfed him, hearing her cry out as her skin slapped his and whimpered. It was the sweetest torture he had ever experienced.

There was no rhythm to their movement. The time for that was over now, both of them far too wound up to focus on anything but their releases. Their thrusts grew more frantic as Maleficent clawed at Diaval's back desperately.

They were sure the entire kingdom could hear their loud cries and moans, yet they couldn't seem to care less. Diaval because he was shameless by nature and Maleficent because she simply couldn't control her screaming either way.

"Uhhhh, mistress! You're so warm… ahhhhh and wet!" he cried out as her nails raked his skin. He could feel it tearing, his blood being released onto the sheets. He couldn't care less, it was the most delicious pain he had ever felt.

Their stomachs tightened and Maleficent crouched closer to Diaval, her breasts finally close enough for him to reach. He took a nipple into his mouth, biting the tender flesh carefully.

She called his name into the cool night air, persuading him to continue grazing her nipple with his teeth. Somehow, the vines binding his arm finally snapped off, and he quickly brought a hand to her waist, using the other to rub her swollen bud, hard.

Maleficent froze then, her back arching as she released, washing her with wave after wave of intense pleasure. Her scream off his name was the loudest one yet, and that combined with the feeling off her warm walls tightening against him were enough to bring Diaval to his release. He gripped her body tightly as he emptied himself into her, riding out his orgasm while filling the air with her name.

Completely spent, Maleficent collapsed on top of him, exhausted. They panted heavily, finding it difficult to breath after something so intense.

"That was the most amazing experience of my life." Diaval announced breathlessly against her neck. She nodded her tired agreement, simply too exhausted to speak.

Diaval lifted himself, and her on top of him, slightly off the bed to pull off the blankets from the bed. He covered the both of them with the thick, plush blanket and wrapped his arms around his love, kissing her forehead. The both fell asleep soon after with smiles on their faces, Diaval's legs still bound and his member still sheathed inside his mistress.

* * *

**Is** **it good? Is it wretched? Should I ever show my face on fanfiction again? Your thoughts are much appreciated so please REVIEW!**

**Now excuse me while I go jump my husbands bones :)**


End file.
